Haya - Alive
by Mini Goat
Summary: Jack survives the hell of a Goa'uld labor prison only to find out everything had changed.
1. Conjecture

_AN: strong language especially at the beginning. This is just another look at possible events after Threads. I have changed this to in progress for now as at a suggestion the story has grown in my mind_

**Haya - Alive**

The first thing he noticed was Sam was pregnant. When the hell had that happened he wondered. Who the FUCK was the father? was his next thought. Sure he'd been MIA and probably declared killed in action. He wasn't even sure they had known to look for him. He couldn't rightfully blame her. His last memory of his team was Sam screaming his name as the rubble overtook him. He probably had been dead and considering he'd spent unknown months in a Goa'uld internment camp which meant he'd been grabbed mostly dead and shoved him into a damned sarcophagus. Go'tak snakeheads. Fuck. He was still thinking in Goa'uld. God damn it all to hell. Everyone was staring at him, or what was left of him. He was down a solid forty pounds as far as he could tell. He looked like shit. He felt like shit. Someone was forcing him on a gurney and blissful darkness overtook him.

His next memory was beeping. He supposed that made a certain amount of sense as he did remember coming home. Janet had probably poked him full of holes. Dammit. Janet was dead. He'd almost died that day too. Screaming Sam's name. Sam. Sam was pregnant. When did Sam get pregnant. How long had he been gone.

A hand held his. A familiar long fingered soft hand with calluses much like his own. His eyes tracked over to it's owner who's eyes were puffy and nose was red from crying. For what it was worth, she'd at least missed him. That was something he supposed. "Carter." He croaked. He'd rarely spoken in months. His voice rusty from disuse.

She nodded and threw herself on his chest. Her body shook with sobs. He awkwardly put his free arm hooked up to a drip line around her shoulders. His other arm was pinned between them. Tears pricked his own eyes.

She eventually calmed down enough to ease back and look in his eyes, her fingers brushing through his shaggy hair. "I saw you die." She finally choked out.

"I didn't mean to." And she hiccupped a laugh.

"I know you didn't Jack. I never would have stopped looking for you if I hadn't seen you die with my own eyes' she started crying again.

"Hey. Hey. Sam. It's ok. You had no reason to think they would revive a dead man." He swiped away a tear off her cheek. "How long was I missing?"

"Six months Jack." And the strain of thinking he was dead for six months had hollowed out her cheeks and left deep blue shadows under her eyes.

"God Sam. You needed to take care of yourself. You're going to be a mom." He told her, gently reprimanding her for her lack of self care under the circumstances. He totally understood needing to take solace in someone's arms. God knows he'd done the same a time or two himself. But if she chose to not terminate then she had a responsibility to the life she'd created.

She gave him a watery smile. Still stroking his hair. "I've tried to but I've missed you so much and it hurt too much to be alone."

"Who's this guy anyway? I'm going to kick his ass for not taking care of you after knocking you up."

She started giggling but it came out a strangled hiccup as she buried her face in his neck, her arm snaking around his waist and clinging to him.

"What's so funny?" He asked frowning. He really was going to kick the guy's ass for not making sure she ate and slept.

"You're the father you idiot." She snorted into his shoulder.

"Oh. Oh!" wait. "Shit seriously?" he asked her confused. He'd have sworn she'd been using protection.

"Well it wasn't an immaculate conception and I haven't had sex since." She told him sarcastically.

"I'll have Teal'c kick my ass for you." He paused "When I'm up to it."

"The guys have been great. Your funeral was very nice. We recycled one of Daniel's flags."

He wasn't sure if she was kidding about that last part or not. Holy shit he was going to be a dad again. "Where are we going to live?" he'd realized the Air Force had probably sold his house on him. He also realized she might not want to actually be with him. "Do you want to live together?" was that panic he heard in his voice. Yup. Definitely panic.

"I rented out my house. I've been at your place since you were declared Missing presumed dead. You had me listed as next of kin and I couldn't bring myself to clean it out after I found out I was pregnant."

"What did you tell everyone?" his eyes searched hers.

"Nothing. Every time someone asked I broke out in tears and they changed the subject. I think uncle George knows but he's never asked and you were dead so I think he felt bad about giving you a dishonorable discharge." She sighed. "I don't know what to do now." She admitted.

"Don't worry about it. I'll figure something out." He said reassuringly because while her job was scientific miracles his was guarding his team's six. She squeezed his fingers with her trembling hand. "It will be ok Carter. I promise. I might have to resign but it will be ok."

"I took a leave of absence before I knew I was pregnant. After I found out I stayed on it." She admitted. "It killed me inside to be here."

He nodded in understanding. He'd have felt the same way.

There was a knock. Carolyn Lam entered followed by General Hammond and Master Bra'tac. "Neither of you is to stay more than ten minuets" Lam told Hammond and Bra'tac. "He's had a very rough experience and he needs rest and quiet to heal."

"We understand Carolyn. Thank you." Hammond told her and she grudgingly left.

"O'Neill, I must apologize. We had no idea you were being held captive or we'd have freed you months ago." Bra'tac told him, his eyes filled with shame at his failure to save a friend.

"We're all sorry Jack. By all accounts you were dead behind enemy lines. Sam said she saw you die herself." George looked like he'd failed a personal test of himself.

Jack waved his arm dismissively. "I was dead. Those damned snakes stuffed me in a sarcophagus. They must have been short handed because they saw me dressed as a servant and never even interrogated me to find out if I was the spy. Ptah wasn't even there and his guards aren't known for being very smart."

"Still I feel responsible my brother. This would not have happened had we exacted retribution immediately."

"That might not be true Master Bra'tac. Jack wasn't found on the planet he died on. Had you chased after the fleet you and he might both now be dead." George told the distraught Jaffa leader. "I'm glad your back." George said turning to Jack "The SGC hasn't been the same without you son." And by that George meant Sam because as much as Jack was the spirit of the SGC Sam was it's soul and she'd curled in on herself with his death. "We do have a minor housing issue though."

"Carter told me sir."

"I can get my things out of his house. I never did sign the title transfer papers. I just couldn't bring myself to do it uncle George." Sam said and felt Jack squeeze her hand comfortingly.

George sighed. He was going to have to draw them a map wasn't he. "Sam he's in no condition to be by himself and frankly neither are you." He got some satisfaction that Sam had the decency to look ashamed and put her hand protectively over her stomach. "Now I realize this situation might be awkward and uncomfortable for both of you but you are already on medical leave Colonel Carter. It would be best if you took care of each other until Jack puts some weight back on and you've had the baby. I'm sure you can stand three or four months of each other's company." He told them both in his 'this is not a request' voice.

"Yes sir." Sam told him softly.

"Yes sir." Jack echoed.

"Good. I've been babysitting the SGC while looking for your replacement. Seeing as reports of your death are greatly exaggerated Jack I will inform the president of your status. By the time you're cleared for duty health wise the paperwork should be cleared as well."

"Thank you sir." Jack told George.

"Don't thank me yet son. I'll need a full debriefing on my desk in forty eight hours. Maser Bra'tac, I believe we've over stayed our welcome by a solid three minuets." Bra'tac nodded in agreement. "I'll let you rest now. You look like you need it. When Doctor Jackson and Teal'c get back from P14-674 I'll send them your way."

Jack nodded tiredly.

"Welcome back SG1" He told them both with a smile then left with Bra'tac in tow.

"So." He said

"So."

"How did this happen?" he waved at her belly. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Janet used to make me get a depo shot before the three month mark because of the naquadah. Carolyn either didn't think of it or it just got overlooked. By the time I realized what had happened you were already gone."

"Aw hell Sam. You never should have had to go through all of that right after losing your dad."

"It was the only thing that kept me alive." She admitted softly.

He reached up and pulled her back into his arms. "I'm so sorry." He said into her hair as he held her. "No more missions for me. I promise." He wanted to kiss her but knew this wasn't the place for it at all. "May I?" his hand lingered near the swell of her abdomen tentatively.

Her eyes went soft. "Of course Jack."

He gently placed his hand on her belly, feeling the contours of it, a wistful smile on his face that turned to one of shock when something thumped against his hand. They stared at each other, eyes wide. "Was that?"

"It was. Jack. That's the first time she's done that for someone else."

He whispered so as not to be overheard by the infirmary staff. "We're having a girl?" She nodded, her grin nervous but genuine. "Oh my god Sam." Without even thinking he pulled her in for a kiss that she didn't even try to resist. "I love you" he whispered into her hair as their lips parted.

"ahem." A female voice said from behind Sam. She turned to find Dr. Lam behind her looking rather amused.

"General O'Neill, your blood work came back clear. You did not bring any pathogens with you. Assuming your injuries are non life threatening I'll release you in Forty eight hours. General Hammond tells me Doctor Carter will be taking you home for rest and recuperation. Sam, make sure he eats a balanced diet so his body can recover and make sure he gets some physical activities like walking and light weights, yoga. I don't want to see him in here for physical therapy because he sat on the couch for three weeks eating corn chips and drinking beer. Speaking of that no alcohol until I see you have gained twenty pounds and you might want to limit your caffeine intake as your heart has been under considerable stress. That should not be difficult as Doctor Carter also has to limit her caffeine intake and cannot have beer either. Sam you are due for your ultrasound. Stop by my office before you leave."

"Can I come?" Jack looked at Sam, a plea to her in his eyes. "I didn't get to go to Charlie's" he explained.

Sam looked at Carolyn. "It's up to you Sam. Considering the situation having the General be your birthing coach is an excellent idea. He doesn't have anything else to do and isn't at risk of being offworld when you go into labor."

Sam looked back and forth between Jack and Carolyn, unsure how much the other woman had heard or guessed about the paternity of her child. "Um. Well, sure. If he feels comfortable with that."

"I'd love to Carter." He grinned. "I missed out on all that stuff th… with my son." He'd almost said the first time.

"I guess it's decided then. Carolyn can my ultrasound wait until the General is able to be there to watch?"

"Absolutely. You weren't sure about your date of conception so I can fudge the mandatory date as well."

"Thank you."

"No problem. General, I want you to rest. Sam, you rest too. I know without Doctor Jackson or Teal'c here you won't leave his side so I'll have a bed brought in for you." To make her point though after she left she turned down the lights.

He looked over at her. "I know exactly what day she was conceived."

"You're supposed to be resting." She reminded him.

"So are you." He pointed out.


	2. Research

_AN: this was supposed to be a single one off chapter but a review and my own niggling mind asked me well how did Jack get himself into this fine mess in the first place. I don't usually start posting chapters until a story is done on paper but this one is eating at me. It's not a pretty story. While it has some happy moments it licks at the ugly side of the very real experiences of those captured behind enemy lines and how it effects their loved ones once returned to their old lives. All of them have been hurt by the experience as well, especially Sam. Pieces that once fit like a puzzle now fit like shards of glass._

Chapter 2 - Research

A familiar shining blue kahwoosh filled the gate room followed by Siler announcing the scheduled return of SG11. General Hammond stood at the observation window and waited for the Stargate to close. "Welcome back SG11, Doctor Jackson, Teal'c, please report to my office immediately."

Daniel and Teal'c looked at each other. "Any idea why?" Daniel asked the larger man.

"None Doctor Jackson."

"I hope it's not about Sam. She's been through enough." Daniel said worriedly and handed his weapons to the armory master.

"I agree Doctor Jackson. Colonel Carter has indeed suffered enough pain."

They appeared together at Hammond's door and how easily these last six months they had slipped into thinking of it as his office again and not Jack's. George had taken Jacks things down off the walls and put them in a box but they sat in a corner. He'd been as unable to exhume Jack from his office as Sam had from his house.

"Close the door and sit down son." Hammond indicated a chair to Daniel. "You too Teal'c."

They looked at each other, Teal'c eyebrow raised in concern then at George. They both sat. Two pairs of eyes looked at George and he felt the utmost sympathy for them. He guessed what they might be concerned about and knew he needed to get to it before Jackson passed out from the suspense. "At 0700 yesterday morning the Free Jaffa dialed SGC with a request for medical attention. Two days before that the free Jaffa had run a recon mission on a Ptah controlled planet after receiving intel that he held several Dackarin POWs. We assumed some of their recovered POWs required additional care the Jaffa could not provide." Hammond looked at each man in turn. "What I was not expecting was for them to bring a single former POW through the gate."

Daniel looked mystified but something shone in Teal'c's eyes. He'd guessed.

"The POW they brought to SGC was Jack, Daniel." George concluded.

"What?" Daniel looked mystified. "How? Jack was dead. Sam and I watched him die." He choked out. All he could think was we don't leave people behind because Jack drilled that into us after what happened in the Gulf and we left him behind.

"According to him he was grabbed dead or nearly dead and put in a sarcophagus as far as he knows. He was then taken to the internment camp without being questioned and forced into hard labor. I have his report if you'd like to see it but I warn you the details are not a pleasant read."

"Are you certain it is O'Neill?" Teal'c finally asked.

"His bloodwork checks out as do his recollection of events." Hammond told him.

"Oh my god. Sam." Daniel moaned. "Has she been told?"

"She's with him now Doctor Jackson."

"So he knows she's…" he found himself unable to say the words, unable to express how Sam having another man's child even if by accident would hurt his best friend in ways no amount of beatings he might have endured as a POW could.

"Jack is aware of Colonel Carter's pregnancy yes. He is also aware she's been living in his former home after he left it to her."

Daniel scrubbed at his face in worry. "Can we go see him?"

"Absolutely though I warn you the Jack O'Neill you know won't be the one you meet. He's cleaned up now but he's down forty pounds at least and looks like he's been beaten daily. Brace yourselves before you go in. He looks terrible."

"You know I just had a thought General, It's not like the Goa'uld to revive servants. Something doesn't seem right about this. Jack didn't have time to integrate himself into a favored position."

"I too am concerned. This is not usual Gao'uld behavior. Could Ptah have a Tokra operative in his employment?"

"I agree with both of you. Jack was in no position to get those answers but you are. Doctor Jackson, get in touch with the Tokra and find out if one of their operatives was involved with his survival and if so why they didn't try to get word to us about his location." He looked at Teal'c. "Teal'c, see if you can get a mission report from Master Bra'tac. It might shed some light on how and why Jack went from infiltrating Camulus's court to being Ptah's prisoner without anyone noticing who he was."

Teal'c nodded assent. "I will find the truth you seek General Hammond."

"Thank you. Now, I'm sure you'd like to both get cleaned up and head to the infirmary."

"Thank you sir. Eh, is he.. ok?"

"If by ok you mean his mental faculties are in place, yes, from what I've observed he's going to be fine. I've ordered him home to recuperate later this afternoon."

"But what about Sam?" Daniel asked in a worried voice.

"What about her son?"

"She's been living at his house. Where will she go?"

"I've ordered them both to remain in the home together as they are both in need of medical supervision at the moment. It has not escaped my attention that Colonel Carter has not been taking care of herself physically. Hopefully the process of getting Jack back on his feet physically will spur her to take better care of herself and if not he's most likely to nag her into it anyway."

Daniel wanted to tell him how cruel it was to make Jack watch another man's child grow inside the woman Jack loved but there was zero way he could bring that up without admitting he deeply suspected Sam and Jack had been breaking the frat regs after the death of her father, getting them both into trouble. A younger him would have thrown it out there with no reservations about the consequences. Experience had given him insight. "Won't they drive each other up a wall sir?" he decided on instead.

"I'm sure after a few days of yelling at each other things will settle down just fine Doctor Jackson." Hammond told him with a sly smile.

Daniel looked at him askance. "Er, well, if you think it will work. I'm not the one in charge."

"I expect your report on my desk in twenty four hours Doctor. Dismissed."

Daniel and Teal'c filed out and headed up to the infirmary. "Did the end of that conversation seem, I don't know. Strange to you Teal'c?"

"In what way Daniel Jackson?"

"I don't know. It was almost like Hammond knew something we don't."

Teal'c gave Daniel a measuring look. "Indeed."

"What?"

Teal half smiled enigmatically. What Daniel hadn't figured out Teal'c had no intention of explaining. They had reached the infirmary where one of the day nurses caught sight of them together and motioned them to a room towards the back away from the noise. "Dr. Lam has orders that his room is to be kept quiet. He's been through a lot and he startles easily or was as of yesterday morning. He seems a bit better now that Colonel Carter has been staying with him."

"Thanks Becky" Daniel told the nurse. He was on first name basis with most of the infirmary staff due to spending large portions of his time under their expert care. They reached the room and while both were prepared Daniel was still startled by the battered man before him. Someone had gotten to shaving him and sponging off most of the dirt but his hair was still shaggy and in need of a wash and his body, what could be seen of it, was covered in bruises. "You look like shit Jack." Daniel told him without thinking.

"Thanks Danny. I feel like shit too." Jack admitted.

"It is good to see you alive O'Neill." Teal'c said with the bow he usually reserved for Master Bra'tac.

"Good to see you too T. Pull up a piece of bed guys." He said affably to the two men.

Daniel sat on the bed next to Sam who was in a chair next to Jack's bed and had his hand in hers. She didn't even bother pulling her hand away when they came in. Testament to her need to comfort him overriding her habit of maintaining professional distance with him in public. Teal'c stood at the end of the bed.

They sat together several minuets in comfortable silence.

"So I guess you're all wondering why I've brought you here." Jack finally joked. He earned a chuckle out of Sam who's face had gone rather serious.

"Hammond told us how they found you. Teal'c and I think your mysterious benefactor might have been a tokra."

Jack appeared to mull that over some. "That makes sense then why they didn't question me but not why they didn't try to get word back to the SGC that I was alive.

"Unless the tokra was caught and is dead." Sam suggested.

They all considered that possibility for a long moment. "In any case he's asked us to get to the bottom of what exactly happened."

Jack nodded. "I'd like to know too." He said thoughtfully. A tokra operative would certainly explain how he both survived and escaped detection for so long.

A nurse came in and checked his drip line. She added a mild sedative to the line. "General O'Neill needs rest. I suggest all of you take a break and go have a meal. You can bring him one back later. He's not on a diet restriction. She faced Sam while she spoke knowing who was in charge here.

"Go on guys. I'm not going to run away." He said waiving his free hand while he squeezed Sam's reassuringly. "Bring me some cake."

"Yes sir." She told him and stood.

As they all got up to leave Jack stopped them. "Teal'c, could you stay a minuet."

Teal'c nodded. "I will join you in a moment Colonel Carter, Doctor Jackson."

Both filed out. Jack waited until he was sure they were out of hearing range.

"What is it you wish of me O'Neill?"

"I need you to get something for me…"

_AN2: What is Jack up to? I bet some of you can easily guess but are you right?_


	3. Hypothesize

_AN: I'm not sure if I've fudged the timeline here to make it fit the actual series. A lot went on with Camulus and Ba'al that created their bad blood and Jack did throw Camulus under the bus pretty quick with zero remorse. I'm probably not going to get into what he found out as the show covers they whole Jack double crosses him thing all on it's own. Arguably I've fudged Sam's story a tad :D :D :D_

Chapter 3 – Hypothesize

Six months ago:

Daniel and Teal'c held a horrified Sam between them, Teal'c supporting her weight. Once the Armory Master had their weapons and vests Teal'c picked her up and carried her to Daniel's quarters knowing they would all need the privacy to process what had just happened.

Daniel was oscillating between despair and anger. Jack's death cutting through his soul like a pain stick to the head. Anger at the man for volunteering when he was the only black ops trained person available to sneak onto Camulus's base of operations. Logically he knew the window of getting him into his court as a minor functionary was too small to find someone else with the right qualifications and clearance so he'd gone knowing he might be recognized in spite of his disguise.

Everything went fine until Ba'al had shown up to pick a fight seemingly out of the blue. Desperately Camulus had called on the SGC not knowing they had infiltrated his court to verify that he planned to betray them in the first place. Ba'al had been driven back enough to allow Camulus and his people to escape but not before a blast from Ba'al's ship had knocked out large chunks of fortifications surrounding it. Jack had been leading some of the servants away from the battle with SG1 supplying cover fire when a blast from the Cheops took aim and blasted the wall the refugees were climbing over to safety.

Jack and three others had been in direct line of fire. He died right in front of them and there was nothing any of them could do but grab the survivors and get them to the gate. Sam had held her head together until the survivors were accounted for but Teal'c and Daniel knew it wouldn't last.

Teal'c put Sam gently down on Daniel's bed where she curled up in a ball and shook. The two men sat on either side of her, Daniel stroking her hair, Teal'c's hand gently engulfing her shoulder. There was nothing either could say or do more. Collectively they had lost the center of themselves, Sam most of all and both men knew there was nothing they could do other than this.

Eventually she sat up and they held her between them. The loss shared easing none but comforting all. None of them spoke for a very long time. Finally, surprisingly, it was Teal'c that broke the silence. "O'Neill died with honor. The Jaffa will honor my brother for all time."

Sam sighed and nodded miserably. Teal'c was right. Jack died a hero. She'd just been very much hoping for the growing old together thing instead, suddenly reminded of their last conversation before the mission.

"It's an in and out operation. It will be fine." Jack had told her on his deck, beer in hand when she'd frowned at him in worry.

"I wish we had someone else with the qualifications for this. If you get caught it's going to cause trouble."

"I know that. So, I won't get caught." He'd promised her with a gentle kiss that slowly became more urgent. Beer forgotten they retired to his bed and later to his observation deck.

Head on his shoulder she cuddled into his lap in the cool evening air. "I promise I'll be careful." He told her without prompting.

"You're always careful. It's the other guys I worry about."

He'd laughed and held her, kissing the top of her head as he often did now that they had come to an understanding. "Lets order some Chinese and not worry about this any more tonight."

"Thirsty?" she'd asked him offering him one of the beers they hadn't opened yet.

"Oh, very." He'd said to her, his eyes having gone dark with desire. She'd giggled and given him a very worthy reason for a safe return. Food forgotten they had given the neighbors a free show had any looked up.

Drawn back to the present Sam felt gutted. They had waited so long to be together and now she only had memories of a few weeks of romantic meals and passionate love making to cherish. She felt as though the universe mocked her with it's cruelty. Not even Jack O'Neill could have survived that blast then being buried under rubble. She sighed heavily. The man she'd loved for nearly a decade was dead.

Teal'c felt personally responsible. He should have offered his son Rya'c for the mission. The boy was bright, could have gathered the needed intel just as easily as O'Neill and slipped back out again when Ba'al showed up. But then he'd be mourning his son instead he realized. Bra'tac had drilled honor into his son as much as he had himself. Rya'c would have also tried to lead the innocent servants to safety just as O'Neill had and Teal'c would have also done the same. No matter what, one of them would have been dead. It had been inevitable. Teal'c's regret was that O'Neill's death now caused Samantha pain she may not entirely recover from.

He knew their love was that of sim'ka kalach when O'Neill had been willing to sacrifice his desires for her happiness though it caused him great pain. Only extraordinary love could move a man to make such a decision. He was not certain he himself could knowingly make such a sacrifice.

Eventually they had headed to the infirmary for their post mission check ups and left the base, opting for Sam's who went to her room, closed the door and had quietly wept until she fell asleep. Daniel left her a note that one or both of them would be by to check on her periodically.

She seemed to recover on the surface after that. She was quiet and never smiled now but she was functioning somewhat though it could best be described as on autopilot. She'd requested a leave that was quickly granted by Hammond who knew her team would keep an eye on her.

It was exactly that which lead Daniel to a conclusion that would cause an unforseen fight six months later. He'd gone to Sam's to check on her early in the morning, hoping she'd be up to going out for breakfast at least and found her not home. She hadn't said anything about going out when he'd called the night before so he waited on her porch.

Thirty minuets later she'd appeared looking exhausted and freshly showered. Her hair wasn't dry. He'd asked where she'd been and she'd shook her head miserably asked him to leave and gone in her house. He knew she hadn't been on base and had come to the easy and obvious conclusion that she'd slept with someone. It didn't even occur to him that she might have gone to Jack's house over night because she'd made it clear all discussion of him was a closed topic for her at the moment. She had stoically gone through the motions at his funeral and gone home as quickly as she could politely do so from his wake. She couldn't stand all the sympathy. It had been bad enough after Janet but at least she'd had Jack to get drunk with after the wake that time. Now there was no Jack and no getting drunk either. She'd given him the one thing they had wanted together and now he'd never know.

She'd gone to his house that night to tell him, knowing if his spirit lingered anywhere it was there. It wasn't the first time she'd gone over there to sleep in his bed, be surrounded by his smell. When the attorney informed her she was listed as next of kin and therefore beneficiary of his estate minus what he'd left Cassie she'd been numb. The day after the call from the attorney she'd moved her personal things into his house and only been back to her own for books and such. A month later she put the rest of her stuff in his basemen and rented the bungalow out.

Daniel had been sympathetic about the pregnancy and subsequent move, having assumed it was a one night stand she now regretted had not brought up his opinions on the matter. Had he done so she might have confided in him regarding her relationship with Jack but her own grief left her unable to discuss the matter without a level of effort she did not posses and Daniel felt shut out from her after the morning she told him to get lost. Teal'c had convinced him to give her privacy about the situation having guessed the true father of Samantha's child. Teal'c wisely assumed if she wanted to talk about it she would eventually do so on her own.

And so they had gotten on with the rest of their lives minus Jack. Teal'c and Daniel were assigned to SG11 until Sam ended her leave or resigned, whichever she eventually decided to do. George knew it would come to one or the other and he had a bad feeling it would fall on the latter. She would likely be reluctant to risk her child losing both parents. He hoped he could talk her into coming back as head of the laboratory. They still needed her and she'd need the mental stimulation eventually. Now he had the unhappy task of finding Jack's replacement with the SGC. Something he never thought he'd be doing frankly.


	4. Test

_**AN:**__ So Now you know who we all got into this unhappy predicament. The next chapter picks up back in the present. I wish I could post my hand made Goa'uld dictionary for you. If you struggle with figuring out what anyone is saying or just want to know the exact translations let me know in a PM and I'll give you a cheat sheet for the story. _

Chapter 4 – Test

"I don't think you will fit in my car sir." Sam told him honestly while he dressed. Daniel had helped him shower an hour ago, greatly improving both his looks and how he smelled. His hair was still a shaggy, though clean mess.

Jack sighed. He felt like a bruised battered bag of bones, which he supposed he looked like too. "Suppose not." He finally admitted.

She looked up at him thoughtfully. "Why don't you have Teal'c take you to your barber too on your way home."

"Don't like the new Sam Eliot thing?" he teased her.

"I think I like it a little too much." She admitted with a blush.

"It's growing on me. Might grow a mustache to go with it." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Sam coughed and her blush deepened. Giving away a secret he already knew, She had a thing for older guys. He'd figured it out when they had been drunk one night several years ago and she started playing with his hair absently. When he asked her why, she'd told him it was going grey in a dreamy kind of voice only a deaf man didn't recognize. He'd made excuses to leave shortly after to keep himself from giving in to the thing he had for a particular hot leggy blond with a thing for older guys.

He looked down at the soft swell of her abdomen and decided there was nothing sexier than a woman growing your child inside her. "Tap kal'ma nok, tal ta." He breathed.

"Jack?" she looked at him in concern.

He looked up in her eyes and realized he'd expressed his love for his child in Gao'uld. "God damned snakes." He growled as he buttoned his shirt savagely. What little speaking he'd done, he'd spoken nothing but Gao'uld for seven months including his time in Camulus' court. Heard nothing but Gao'uld spoken in that time. Half his thoughts were still in Teal'c's native tongue. He'd had a similar issue after Iraq. Sam didn't have the look of fear Sara had though. Just concern. She knew some Gao'uld and had probably guessed his meaning where as Sara had known no Kurdish or Arabic.

"Sorry Carter." He offered simply. Hoping she understood.

The look of concern was still there but understanding too. She'd never been a POW but she'd served long enough to know what it did to people. Seen enough survivors to understand his behavior. "It's all right. I had to take a second to translate that's all." She smiled at him and straightened his collar absently. "Ta time lo" she told him in a conspiratorial voice.

He smiled for the first time in months. "You've been practicing." He said with admiration.

"Ka'kek." She said with a wink.

He chuckled. "Don't worry. I won't tell." He resisted the urge to kiss her. "Lets go get that ultrasound done and then we can blow this place."

"I'm all for that sir." She agreed. She had not been off base since getting a call from Hammond that she was needed urgently on base. Bra'tac had urged him to make sure she was there when he came through. In retrospect of course the reason was obvious but at the time George had thought they urgently needed someone capable of using the healing device and couldn't wait for the Tok'ra to show up.

They moved to a separate section of the infirmary where Carolyn was setting up a VDT. "Take a seat guys, I'm nearly ready. She told them, observing the General's physical state out of the corner of her eye. He was looking more alert and less shell shocked but she was still going to recommend therapy and ongoing evaluations. She wasn't entirely comfortable with sending a man with potential PTSD home with his pregnant subordinate but it also hadn't been her call. She hoped General Hammond knew what he was doing.

"All right Sam, I need you to lie down on the bed and pull up your shirt to your chest and your pants down to your underwear line." She waited for the General to politely look away and he did not. She sighed inwardly.

He must have read her body language. "I've seen her in less Doc." He said with a shrug.

Carolyn reminded herself the General had been the Colonel's commanding officer for years before taking control of the base and likely had seen most if not all of Colonel Carter's body at some point. This morning he'd eschewed the help of an orderly for his shower requesting either Doctor Jackson or Teal'c to help him. The disconcern military people developed for modesty among brothers in arms mystified her sometimes but she'd been an only child. Perhaps close siblings had a similar outlook though by their discreet glances, Colonel Carter and General O'Neill's feelings for each other were not brotherly.

"All right then." She said taking the gel off the warmer and squirting a liberal amount on Sam's exposed skin. She moved the paddle around while she typed notes. Both Sam and the General watched the monitor in interest, clearly recognizing nothing but trying to figure out what they were seeing. "Here we are." She finally said. The image resolved into a tiny body curled up on it's side. The soft swish of the baby's heart became louder than Sam's for the first time since she started the exam.

"Woah." Was all that came out of Jack's mouth then he stared at the image slack jawed. "That's…"

"Amazing isn't it." Carolyn told him. "Her heart looks good and her lungs are developing nicely. Let's see if we can get a better view of her face." This wasn't in her usual job description but she was beginning to see why other doctors chose this rout. Normally she'd have left this job to a tech but shed had some free time this morning and she wanted to see how the general was handling normal experiences after his request to be here. It didn't escape her notice that the two had unconsciously taken each other's hand while she was exploring Sam's uterus for any issues she needed to be aware of. "There we go." She murmured softly and the tiny face was clearly visible on the monitor.

Sam and Jack stared with awe at the face of their daughter. "You make really cute kids Carter." He finally said thickly, his throat clenching with emotion.

In a total reversal of rolls Sam looked at Jack and smirked. "If you call her prim'ta even once I will punch you in the head. Sir."

"Mekta cha'hai time" he said to her in admiration.

Whatever the General had said, Colonel Carter blushed and looked away. Carolyn got the distinct feeling she was intruding. "I'll print you some photos of these in a little bit. I'll make sure they get to you. May I speak to you privately for a moment Colonel?"

Sam looked up at Jack and nodded slightly. It's ok she told him with her eyes.

"I'll be in the hallway." He told her with a squeeze of his hand and he was gone, a silly grin on his face.

Carolyn closed the door and sat back down. "Sam this is strictly doctor patient confidentiality, Anything you say here cannot be used against you by our employers as they will never have access to it and will not be in your patient file.

"Sam looked at her and smiled sardonically. She knew what Doctor Lam was going to ask her. "He is." She offered without prompting.

"Well that's a relief. I was concerned about her development being too far along and you going into early labor because of it. I'm going to adjust your files to reflect an accurate due date and let me say this off the record, I understand why you did not wish to disclose this information under the circumstances. You can go ahead and get cleaned up and take the General home. I'm going to recommend counseling for him. He's adapting well but it concerns me that he's still speaking half in Gao'uld. I see that you and Doctor Jackson understand what he's saying but the rest of us are going to need a translator.

"Sam nodded. I'll let him know. It might sound better coming from me."

"It might Carolyn agreed." She smiled at Sam. "I hope everything works out ok."

"I'm sure it will. We saved the world a few times. The government owes us."

Carolyn laughed as she left the room.

A few moments later Sam joined Jack, Daniel and Teal'c. "Everyone ready to go?" she asked them.

"Yup. What did Dr. Lam want?" Jack asked her.

"Just some medical questions." She evaded and lead them down the hall, expecting Daniel and Teal'c to keep an eye on Jack, knowing how it might look if she were the one to do so.


	5. Analize

_**AN:**_ Just a reminder, if you can't follow the Gao'uld please drop me a line and I'll send you the translations though for the most part you can pick up what's meant by the responses. Special shout out to SuzieQ for all her help with accurately portraying emotional break downs and military service induced PTSD.

Chapter 5 – Analyze

"So…" Daniel said as they drove through Colorado Springs, "are we going to do something about that hair thing?"

"What is with you and Carter and my hair." Jack groused.

"It is a superior disguise O'Neill."

"Thank you Teal'c. At least someone understands." Jack crossed his arms and pouted. "It's over on North Cascade. You can't miss it." He said after a few minuets.

Teal'c changed direction without comment.

"Lop kel shek kree lo mikta." Jack muttered.

Teal'c looked at Jack. "Mok kel ia rin O'Neill mekta tek'ma'te"

"Dal klavel ha mel hara'kalach." Jack admitted.

"You are never out of time O'Neill. Not with us." Teal'c told him firmly in earnest but Jack was looking out the window, chin in hand with a pained look on his face. Teal'c caught Daniel's eyes in the rearview mirror.

Both had noticed a pattern. If Jack was addressed he spoke and thought in Tau'ri, if he spoke his thoughts first it consistently came out in Goa'uld. The large Jaffa hoped eventually Jack would get past it and in the mean time he was very glad he'd been teaching Samantha more Gao'uld though he'd despaired of her ever needing it again. She could now passably get by in casual conversation as long as no one spoke too fast to her. Daniel had helped but Daniel Jackson was not an especially good teacher of languages as he and Jack had learned rather recently.

They arrived at the barber shop without incident and Jack exited with his hair more like it once was. Teal'c pulled up to Jack and now Sam's house shortly after.

* * *

Sam had gone home to pick up the mess she'd left all over the house. The guys had been bringing her groceries after they came by and found the fridge had nothing but a carton of yogurt and a picked over order of almond boneless chicken.

She looked around the main living area and hoped no one noticed it hadn't been dusted or vacuumed. She headed for the bedroom and sighed. She'd at least stopped sleeping on his last set of sheets though only because his pillow smelled like him no matter what. There were cloths all over the floor though as she'd just dropped them in piles as she undressed. With a disgusted shrug at her own slovenliness she gathered up her dirty cloths and shoved them in the closet on the floor and crammed the door shut hoping he didn't think to look for a couple days. They would have to get him some new cloths. She had kept several of his shirts to sleep in and a couple pairs of his boxers for the same reason but the rest of his cloths had been donated or thrown away with the exception of his suits including his dress blues that she'd stored in the basement with her extra things. She supposed he'd need toiletries too. She grabbed him a fresh toothbrush and figured he could survive using her deodorant for one day. It hardly would be the first time.

The front door opened and her heart leapt in her chest, an odd conglomeration of fear and relief. She made her way downstairs as he came through the front hall and their eyes met. They stared at each other, oblivious to everyone in the room. Teal'c and Daniel quietly nodded at each other and took the groceries in their arms to the kitchen.

"I.. ah.. well.. I moved a few things around while you were… gone. I hope you don't mind." She bit her lower lip. "I'll have to buy you some cloths tomorrow. I didn't… no one…" but her voice choked into a sob and she was unable to finish.

Without asking, his arms were around her. "Ah mekta time. Ti shal." He whispered to her softly. "I'm home." He rocked her. "Ti shal. I'm home." He told her again.

She clung to him desperately, her body shaking with relief and grief she'd held inside for the entire time she'd thought him dead.

In the kitchen Daniel and Teal'c had finished putting the food away. Daniel peeked around the corner and ducked his head back. "How about we hunt up something to drink Teal'c." he said casually.

"They will survive this Daniel Jackson. I have the utmost faith in Colonel Carter's ability to help O'Neill find his way back to his true self."

Daniel wasn't so sure himself.

They ate a quiet meal of takeout together. Teal'c had graciously hit a favored local diner for burgers, shakes, onion rings and fries. Not in any way a healthy meal but calories had been the main goal for two of the members of the team. Sam hadn't taken her eyes off Jack since his return home and everything about her body language suggested she feared he'd disappear in a cloud of smoke if she looked away even once. Jack for his part wouldn't leave her side and unconsciously made sure he was touching her in some small way at least slightly. Eventually Daniel and Teal'c made their excuses and told Sam and Jack not to bother getting up as they were happily ensconced on the couch, his arm wrapped around her, tanned fingers splayed across the middle of her abdomen.

* * *

An hour after they left Sam suggested sleepily that it was time for bed for both of them.

"Ok, just let me grab a blanket and a pil-"

"Jack."

"-low. What?"

"You aren't sleeping on the couch."

"Well I'm not letting you sleep on the couch."

"Neither of us is sleeping on the couch."

"Sam I'm gong to keep having nightmares." He said sighing at the memory of waking up in the infirmary screaming in Goa'uld.

"Which is why I don't want you sleeping by yourself. You would have woken up half the base if you had been alone last night." She tugged him up. "Now come on. Lets go to bed."

"I… I don't know if I'm up to... well, you know."

She turned and looked up into his dark brown eyes. She kept her sympathy from showing knowing he'd hate her feeling pity. "I thought you were dead. I need you to hold me tonight Jack. Just hold me so I know you're there and this isn't all a dream or worse, some kind of nightmare."

He nodded, understanding her feelings perfectly as he needed that himself. Thoughts of her were what helped him survive the last six months. "All right. I think I could handle some kissing though." He told her hopefully and Sam smiled at the first signs of his humor returning.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Their night was quiet other than Jack waking her up at one point, his muscles straining against unknown restraints and him growling out "kree shac, shel nok" in his sleep. Sam had giggled when she'd recognized the expression after translation. Whatever they did to him, he'd not just accepted his poor treatment. She soothed him back to sleep and he didn't wake her again until the morning.

* * *

"I still don't see why you can't just order something off e-bay."

"I'm not buying you pants off e-bay." Sam told him firmly. "I'll only be gone a couple of hours and Daniel is coming over to keep you company while I'm gone."

"This sounds suspiciously like I'm being baby sat." he grumbled.

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Where's your list of stuff you need me to pick up from the drug store?"

His fingers trailed up her sides, slowly brushing the sides of her breasts. "On the counter where later I'm going to-"

"Hello! You guys decent?" Daniel yelled through the front door.

"Every time." Jack groused.

"This wouldn't happen if you locked your door."

"He has a key." Jack told her helplessly.

"Who's bright idea was it for all of us to have a key to everyone else's place."

"I have a confession. I only suggested it so I could sneak into your place and smell your stuff."

"Please tell me that's a joke."

Yah…. But it was an added side bonus." He gave her a lopsided grin and she still wasn't sure if he was joking. She had to admit she had it coming after the crack about the flag the other night.

"We're in the kitchen!" Jack yelled to Daniel. "Not getting any action." He murmured in Sam's ear making her laugh.

* * *

Half an hour later Daniel and Jack had gone to the kitchen to grab something to eat, Jack trailing behind with a half drank bottle of ginger soda. She'd found some fancy brand while dealing with heart burn and morning sickness and told him to help himself. It wasn't half bad he decided. It wasn't beer but it was better than the cheap stuff Teal'c bought usually. Burned a little going down. Probably would taste great with a blended whiskey or some spiced rum.

"You're handling this better than I thought you would." Daniel told him sticking his nose in the fridge, looking for the cold fried chicken Jack had grabbed while shopping yesterday.

"Which part." Jack asked with wry amusement. He'd been dead to everyone including the woman he loved for six months who was pregnant with his child which he'd been unaware of until two days ago. His whole life was upended.

"The whole Sam being pregnant with someone else's kid thing. I figured you'd take that harder than you have."

"What the hell are you talking about Daniel."

"Jack I get it. You love her enough not to care."

Jack skewered Daniel with a furious look. "Even if it was someone else's kid Daniel, she had every right to take comfort in someone's arms. I was DEAD" he roared the last word and threw the bottle at Daniel's head, missing him by inches but it exploded on impact behind the younger man. "Get the hell out Daniel."

"Jack."

"I said get out. I won't miss the second time." Jack glowered at him and Daniel backed away, he almost said something but read Jack's expression and decided better of it and left.

Jack slumped, his fury spent he squatted to start picking up the broken pieces of bottle. One of the slippery shards grazed his hand and sliced the palm of his hand open. "Pak Mikta" he swore and slid down the cabinet facing the counter nursing his injured hand, sobs shaking him as he sat, head hung between his raised knees, his bare legs and feet inches from the pooling soda and glass.

* * *

Sam found him still in that position half an hour later, he'd stopped shaking and was staring numbly into the middle distance. "Jack, what happened?" she asked him softly.

Tonelessly he answered her. "Don't take your shoes off Sam. There's broken glass and stuff on the floor."

"I can see that." She squatted next to him and noting his bloodied hand turned it to examine the wound. "Lets get that cleaned up. I'll put a couple butterfly bandages on it. I think it looks worse than it actually is."

Jack yanked his hand away. "Quit mothering me Sam." He said petulantly.

"All right. I'll get the dust pan and you can tell me what happened." She reminded herself to treat this as normal but not to give him any excuses for his behavior either.

"Daniel is an asshole." He finally told her after she'd taken care of the glass and moved on to taking a warm soapy rag to the sticky mess on the appliances and cabinets.

" You already knew this Jack. What happened." Her voice was a balanced combination of kindness and stern and he finally relented, relaying the argument and why it had angered him so much."

"Jack, I went out of my way to make everyone assume she wasn't yours. I couldn't take any more pity and I definitely didn't want the Air Force closing your service record with a dishonorable discharge. When he assumed I'd come home from a one night stand nearly six months ago I didn't bother to correct him. What difference was a couple of weeks going to make.

Besides I know if you had actually wanted to brain him with a two dollar bottle of soda you wouldn't have missed."

"I told him I wouldn't the next time."

"You're such a liar Jack O'Neill. You haven't hit Daniel on purpose in years."

"He's due then." Jack said with a sigh and got up.

"Will you let me clean that cut now?"

"You aren't exactly the most gentle nurse Sam." He evaded.

"I've improved. Run that under some cold water and check for debris. I'll go get the bandages."

"Yes nurse Carter." He said with a leer.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." She made a mental note to get his therapy sessions started if she had to drive him to the base herself.


	6. Review Data

**_AN: _**_I admit it. Sometimes I just don't know what to do with Daniel. I hate writing shippy stories for doomed romances which is why I don't write Atlantis stuff because I love Elizabeth and spoiler... she dies. Since I can't bring myself to unkill people who died in a show or kill off anyone even if I don't like them I'm stuck with who I have. I like Daniel. I do. He's just so... insufferable sometimes. Anyway... on to chapter 6_

**Chapter 6 – Review Data**

Daniel and Teal'c sat eating their breakfast together when Teal'c noticed his usually chatty companion was unusually silent. "Why are you in such a foul mood Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c over time had learned the Tau'ri liked being asked why they were angry or upset instead of just telling their comrades.

"Jack is pissed at me." Daniel admitted after a few minuets.

"What is it that you have done this time."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It is my experience that you often speak prior to considering the results of your words."

Daniel glowered. Teal'c wasn't wrong but... still. "Thanks for the vote of confidence." He glowered.

Teal'c inclined his head in amusement

"I might have worded my admiration for his ability to accept another man's child into his home a little, eh… wrong."

"How did he react Daniel Jackson?"

"He threw a bottle at my head and told me to get out." Daniel admitted after a few moments.

Teal'c laughed. "Did it ever occur to you that the child might be O'Neill's?"

Daniel looked at him in confusion then horror. "Oh. Oh shit." He hung his head and scrubbed at his neck. "Dammit."

"Indeed." Were he Samantha or O'Neill he'd have rolled his eyes but he wasn't so Teal'c settled for a look of paternal disappointment.

"I should go get some work done, try to get a response out of the Tok'ra. That kind of thing."

"That is a good course of action Daniel Jackson. Do not worry about O'Neill's anger with you. Many men are angry after imprisonment. More so if they come home to much of their life having changed without them."

"Guess you're right Teal'c. See you around." Daniel tossed his tray in the discard bucket and left.

* * *

Jack took being told he needed to attend counseling better than Sam had expected. She wasn't sure if it was realizing he'd overreacted to Daniel's hoof in mouth conversation about the parentage of their child or the nightmare he'd had last night about the sixteen year old girl he'd tried to protect from being raped again after already being impregnated one of the previous times and his subsequent beatings for doing so. He'd snarled some pretty filthy things in Goa'uld in his sleep that she was pretty sure she did not want Teal'c to help her translate any of it. She'd repeated his name until he came out of it on his own, knowing in his agitated state that trying to shake him awake was going to lead to a wrestling match he'd be upset to have started. Once awake he'd still been disoriented so she'd held him until he calmed down and told her about his dreams knowing not talking about it wasn't going to help.

Dr. Heightmeyer had greeted Jack with a smile and refused to call him General which had scored her several points in both Jack and Sam's books. Less popular was her suggestion to Sam that she would also benefit from a few sessions herself. Sam had pulled a face while Jack smirked at her. She had however submitted to the suggestion in the hopes it would encourage Jack to commit to the sessions he needed himself. Both of them liked Kate who preferred the more informal address of her first name during sessions. She was very down to earth and was very good at getting people to talk about their issues without feeling judged.

"I'll be back after your session with Kate. There are some things I need to take care of while I'm here." Sam had told Jack, gently squeezing his hand in reassurance. A gesture Kate pretended not to notice.

Jack objectively approved of her renewed interest in work. Teal'c had filled him in on her complete refusal to have anything to do with the SGC after the day of Jack's assumed death. He'd been both touched and concerned that his death would have such a deep impact on her emotionally. It was no different than his own despondence when he'd thought her lost himself. He wondered if years of dancing around the regs had made that issue worse not better for them both. The regret was what ate at them not the loss.

"So Jack, how are you adjusting to having to share your house with Sam for now?" Kate asked him after he'd sat down.

"Pretty good. She's been really understanding about the nightmares and stuff." He admitted.

"Good. Let's talk about that a little."

* * *

Sam went to Daniel's office first. She rapped on his door politely but entered without waiting for his reply. He was at his desk writing notes. "Did you get a hold of the Tok'ra yet?" she asked him casually.

He looked up startled and a shamed look passed his face before answering. "Eh, not yet no. I'm hoping to get a reply in a few hours though as they haven't changed locations recently." He sighed. "Sam, I owe you and Jack an apology."

"What for?"

"Oh, well, I kind of assumed you had a one night stand after Jack died and you came home with wet hair early in the morning." He looked down as he mumbled the last part.

"Did it ever occur to you that I intended you to think that?" she asked him in a kind voice.

Her gentleness just made him feel worse. "Yah but I should have asked instead of just springing it on Jack like that. It really upset him and I'm sorry."

"Daniel do I need to force you into a death by power-point presentation on what not to do and say to someone with PTSD?" she asked him archly.

He shuddered. Sam could be unmitigatedly evil with her victims when they earned a power-point presentation from her. "Could I just have the transcript?" he asked hopefully.

She smiled a little. "Apologize to him Daniel. He's been through enough. Even had you been right it wasn't your place to confront him about it, especially if he'd seemed to be taking it well."

"I'm normally better at this than that."

"He's your best friend. You've been pushing each other's buttons for a decade nearly. It's what you do. Just buy him a cake and tell him you're sorry."

"Ok. I guess I can do that."

"Good. I need to talk to Teal'c. Let me know if you find anything out."

"I will."

She nodded and left.

* * *

Teal'c door was already open so she walked in. "Are you going to send Master Bra'tac a message or visit Dakura and see him in person?" she asked him by way of greeting.

"I had planned to visit personally. I would like to deliver our collective thanks formally as well as gather information."

"Good. Next time I see him I'm giving him the biggest hug." She admitted.

"I believe I too shall hug him." Teal'c smiled in agreement.

Sam chuckled. "Can you try to get some information on another prisoner's situation for me while you do that?"

"Of course Colonel Carter." It did not escape her notice that even dressed in civies he addressed her by her rank while in the mountain.

She explained about the nightmares and the girl Jack had been trying to protect. "Jack was really concerned about her home life because of what happened to her."

"I will personally investigate both her whereabouts and living situation for you both." He told her. "Have you spoken to Daniel Jackson about his argument with O'Neill yet?"

"I did. Daniel feels bad. I told him to bring Jack a cake to make up with him and threatened him with death by power-point on PTSD." She smirked.

"Good. Daniel Jackson should have easily guessed the father of your child." Teal'c said firmly. "Even had he not, it was between you and O'Neill how you handled the situation and not Daniel Jackson's place to judge or question."

Realizing Teal'c and Jack had the same moral compass Sam nodded. "We talked about it. Jack was more upset that Daniel had been unfair to me than any insinuation about who the father was."

"That does indeed sound like O'Neill."

"Indeed." She mimicked him with a serious face, raised eyebrow and then grinned at him.

"I have missed your good humor Colonel Carter."

She nodded sadly. "I have too." She admitted.


	7. Revise Hypothesis

_**AN: **__Some of you might think Jack being so forthcoming is out of character but it's really not. As long as he gets to make jokes at his own expense Jack will talk all day. Plus Kate is a super nice person which is why in the show he later recommends her for the Atlantis expedition. He knew they needed someone who could get even the most zip lipped person to spill their guts so to speak. Plus lets face it. Jack would literally do anything for Sam period. Even things he hates. Incidentally the chapter is short because I wanted to focus entirely on Jack here for a moment._

**Chapter 7 – Revise Hypothesis**

"So Jack, how are you adjusting to having to share your house with Sam for now?" Kate asked him after he'd sat down.

"Pretty good. She's been really understanding about the nightmares and stuff." He admitted.

"Good. Let's talk about that a little."

"Which part?" he asked her flippantly.

"Whichever part you are most comfortable talking about first." She told him smiling.

"All right. Things are going good. Carter is easy to get along with and she's had training on how to handle PTSD so this is probably been the least stressful post mission mental break down I've ever had."

"And the rest of your former team? Knowing Jack's family was his former team mates.

"Well I did threaten to brain Daniel with a bottle of ginger ale." He admitted sheepishly.

"What prompted that?"

Jack sighed. "That's a little complicated."

"The session is confidential Jack, nothing you say here goes into your military file and it cannot be requisitioned for review without consent from you and I both."

Jack thought for a long moment. His shoulders sagged a bit. "Carter and I… Sam and I, well, we've had feelings for each other for a long time. Longer than we were supposed to because of the regulations. We avoided acting on them and avoided situations that made it hard to not act on them but they didn't go away either." He took a sip from the water bottle she'd put out for him earlier. "Last year Sam's father died." He dragged his hand through his silver hair. "He told both of us to stop fighting our feelings for each other and apparently before he died he'd been in contact with the president about his personal opinion that Sam was marrying a man she didn't love because she wasn't allowed to be with the one she does."

Jack smiled in amusement. "Apparently being a cranky old general the world owes some favors gives you certain advantages." He shrugged. "He cleared us having a relationship before he told us to get our act together. I don't think he'd planned on dying to be honest." He said softly with regret. "Anyway, Sam and I have been in a very sanctioned relationship since. The only condition is we had to be very discreet about it."

"So," she prompted "why did you threaten Daniel?"

"Because he didn't know about the agreement Sam and I had to make to be together, he didn't know Sam's baby is mine. He assumed because she came home early in the morning with wet hair that she'd had a one night stand. Sam didn't correct him to protect my service record. It mattered to her that I had full military rights. The thing is, I wasn't mad about that part. From Sam's perspective I was dead. You do a lot of things you regret later to fill the hole of losing the person you love most." He looked off to the middle distance thinking for a moment about Charlie and what he almost had done to Abydos in his pain and grief. "I'd never make her feel like less for that. Hell I didn't think the kid was mine at first either. Sam had to tell me when I woke up." He grinned. "I'm kind of excited to be a dad again to be honest. The thing is," his face sobered. "I'd have let her go if she'd found someone else and I'd have raised the kid as my own if the guy was out of the picture and never ever let her feel like she wasn't loved by me even if Sam ended things between us. Daniel made it sound like what she did wasn't worthy of her. That she somehow should have just stopped being alive the moment I died. Been some kind of weeping widow for however long after." Jack glared at the floor. "He made her actions sound dirty and unworthy of her, but she deserved some kind of comfort in whatever way was open to her. I'd never ask her to be alone."

"So your anger wasn't for yourself then."

"Hell no. I don't give a shit what Daniel thinks of how I act. I never have. He may be my best friend but he's got a stick up his ass the size of a ma'tok. He and Sam have been close since they met though and she's never been unkind to him about his string of alien girlfriends. I don't know what the hell he was thinking but it was just really.. hell I don't know what it was but I know if he'd said something like that to her face she'd have been really hurt."

"So it was her feelings you were angry for rather than your own."

"Mostly yah. I know I overreacted though. I should have just told him he was being a dick and told him to get out."

"Lack of emotional control is pretty common with PTSD." She told him kindly. "Have there been other issues? Dr. Lam tells me you had a nightmare in the infirmary the night you were here for observation. That had Sam not been here to reassure you that you were safe you showed signs of becoming violent."

"Yah. About that. Some nights are better than others but yah, I'm having the usual range of relived memory nightmares. There was this kid. She couldn't have been much more than fifteen or sixteen. The guards passed her around like a bong until she got noticeably pregnant. She was a nice kid. Every time I tried to help her they held me down and beat me. Sometimes they beat her for it too."

"So your nightmares are about the beatings."

"Some. Mostly they are about her crying in pain for help and not being able to stop them. I've been beaten before. They weren't any more savage than usual."

Kate smiled gently at him. She'd read his service record. As a doctor she got to see parts of it few others did. Jack O'Neill was coping remarkably well under the circumstances. "Well, in spite of wishing he'd consulted me first about it I believe sending you home with Sam has been more beneficial than not. Are you concerned that you might hurt her?"

Jack thought for a bit, he knew the question had to be asked but it rankled. In his right mind he'd never hurt Carter. He'd rather die first. He wasn't in his right mind though. "No. Yes. I've made sure she sleeps behind me instead of curled up in my arms like we'd both prefer. I'm worried I might hurt her on accident in my sleep."

"Does she know this is your reason?"

"She does. She's been really understanding to be honest. They should give all active service spouses PTSD training." He joked, not realizing he'd given his long term intentions away.

Kate chuckled a little at his humor. "I don't disagree Jack. I might even recommend it. Dr. Lam says you are struggling a bit to stay in the present which is normal and should pass. Did you have the same problem post Iraq?"

"The thinking in Gao'uld thing? Yah. I kept asking Sara questions in Kurdish for a few months forgetting she didn't understand me. I don't quite zone out but I spent seven months hearing nothing but Gao'uld and started thinking in it after a while. Before I was only passably fluent in it."

"All right, I think that's enough for this session. I'm really pleased you were very open with me today Jack which I hope helps. You need to be equally open with Sam so she doesn't feel shut out. I'll see you in two days and we'll see where you are at in that time. This may take a while to process so don't be too hard on yourself. If you need to talk to me sooner here's my direct line. I'm giving Sam my personal number too in case there are issues that need to be handled more discreetly."

"Thanks Doc." He said, warmth and appreciation in his voice. She was so much easier to talk to than MacKenzie had ever been but he might have been bias after the jerk had made Sam cry when they thought Daniel was dead the first time.

"Your reactions are normal under the conditions Jack. This will take time but you will recover." She told him confidently.

Jack nodded, shook her hand and left.

In the outer office Sam was already waiting for him. "Ready to go?"

"Yup." They walked to the elevator a professional distance apart.


	8. Draw a Conclusion

_**AN: **__Aside from my shameless self mockery in **Secrets**, I really don't think Daniel is useless. It's just he's only useful for certain things like diplomacy or getting on Jack's last nerve. In this story you got a taste of both. Lucky you. _

**Chapter 8 – Draw a Conclusion**

Bra'tac met Teal'c at the chappa'ai. "Master Bra'tac." He intoned and bowed respectfully.

"Greetings my old friend. What brings you so soon back to Dakara?"

Teal'c descended the stairs of the gate and hugged his former trainer. "I thank you for the return of O'Neill and have a request."

Bra'tac was startled at first but patted the larger man's shoulder affectionately. "You must thank your son. He is the one who recognized O'Neill while we were freeing the prisoners. Had he not it might have been several more days until anyone knew he was with us" He smiled. "I hear you seek out another prisoner as well?"

"Indeed. O'Neill told Samantha Carter of a girl barely past prata. She was with child."

"I know of whom you speak. Her name is Yeda. I will take you to her."

As they walked Teal'c asked Bra'tac about his mission reports. "Surely I will give you all that you need my friend. I too am as curious as to how O'Neill came to be imprisoned by Ptah as Hammond of Texas tells me he was undercover in Camulus' court not Ptah's. I hope that the Tok'ra can help fill in the blanks."

"Daniel Jackson works to contact them so we can ascertain if an operative had a hand in his retrieval and revival. He, Samantha Carter and I saw him die ourselves. O'Neill remembers being taken out of a sarcophagus but little after until waking up in a prison. It is my conclusion that whoever did it drugged him shortly after."

"I would agree with that conclusion. It is unlike the Gao'uld to do such a thing for a servant who is not lo'taur and he was not being held prisoner "

Teal'c nodded. "Perhaps we may yet piece this mystery together. I am pleased regardless that O'Neill is safe once again. Samantha Carter is especially pleased."

"As she should be. He is her sim'ka kalach as much as she is his."

Teal'c smiled. His teacher was wise and missed little.

"We are here." They had arrived at one of the many sand colored xan'i. An older man came out to greet them. "I am Yr'tead, what is it you seek here Master Bra'tac?"

"Teal'c wishes to speak to Yeda on behalf of O'Neill and his sim'ka kalach Samantha Carter. He wishes very much to know that she is well."

A head of dark hair popped out of the door. "Master Bra'tac? You have news of O'Neill?" she asked excitedly.

"He wishes to see you to know that you are well and that your family has accepted you."

Her hand fluttered to her stomach, she was noticeably pregnant.

Yr'tead smiled at his daughter. "What was done to her was no fault of her own. Her child shall be raised with honor and love. No shame shall come to it from it's father."

Teal'c smiled. "This will please O'Neill greatly. His sim'ka would make a request of you if you so choose. She would like you to come with me to see him to reassure him of this in person."

Yr'tead looked down at his daughter and stroked her hair. "I never thought to see you again beloved daughter. I would very much like to meet this man who kept you safe."

"I would be honored if you and Yeda's mother joined us on our journey." Teal said with a respectful bow.

"Then it is decided. Come. We shall prepare to depart." Bra'tac told them all.

"Yeda, fetch your mother, it is time we offered our formal thanks for your safe return to us to the man who protected you in my stead."

Yeda nodded with a soft smile. O'Neill had indeed acted on her father's stead but he was a handsome man. Had he not spoken of his sim'ka kalach with such abiding love she might have pursued him herself not realizing he'd have gently let her down regardless. She found her mother inside the house washing up the morning dishes. "Mother, you must make yourself ready. Master Bra'tac and Master Teal'c are taking us to thank Master O'Neill in person."

"All of us?" Am'ni asked her, astounded. "Yes, father as well. He wishes to know that I am well and that you and father have accepted me into your home again."

"Master O'Neill speaks as a father." Am'ni said with a nod.

"Perhaps. He has a daughter a bit older than myself named Cassandra. She has light brown hair and loves art."

"Perhaps we shall meet this daughter then."

"I do not know mother but you must hurry and get ready." She told her, pulling on her sleeve.

* * *

Daniel drummed his knuckles on his desk impatiently. Malek was more tolerable than some of the other Tok'ra on the high council but he was just as insufferable as any other Tok'ra with the exclusion of Selmak. But if he needed help to find out how Jack got stuffed into a sarcophagus instead of left dead on the battle field he needed to play ball as Jack said with the Tok'ra.

Daniel sighed. Jack. He'd made a mess of things with the first real friend he'd ever had. He'd tried to complement the man for forgiving Sam and instead insulted them both. He didn't know why Sam hadn't told him who the father was. He wouldn't have been shocked. It wasn't like he couldn't tell something was going on between them. A blind and deaf man could see there was something going on there. They were discreet about it though and didn't make eyes at each other too overtly during missions over the years. Arguably them doing so had solved lots of who does this woman belong to conversations in male dominated societies. It was easy for Jack to step up and claim her. The trust they had in each other was incredible. She let him act as though he protected her often to prove of the two she was the more dangerous of them.

He'd never had that himself if he was honest. Not even with Sha're. He'd had love and trust but never the melding of spirit they seemed to share. If anyone would get Jack through his post imprisonment instability it would be Sam.

The contact was finally routed through to his desk.

"Doctor Jackson, I am told you seek information on the part of the Tau'ri."

"Er, yah, I was wondering if you could fill in some blanks for us. We aren't trying to track them down but we kind of need to know if the Tok'ra had an operative in Camulus' or Ptah's camps."

"What is the reason for your request Doctor Jackson. The high council will not simply divulge information based on... interest."

Daniel sighed inwardly. A simple yes or no question becomes a political game chip once again. "Recently the Jaffa rescued a group of POWs. One of whom was one of our people. On his return he told us he had suffered fatal injuries during a battle between Camulus and Ba'al which were treated with a sarcophagus after which he was drugged and woke up in a Ptah internment camp and was never questioned once there. Ah, as this is extremely unusual behavior for a Goa'uld and the Jaffa did not have an operative in either we'd hoped perhaps it was one of your people."

Malek looked at Daniel thoughtfully. "I will ask the council to consider your request." He replied then cut the transmission.

And I used to wonder why Jack hated dealing with them. He thought as he scrubbed his fingers through his hair.

It was several hours later when he received another transmission from the Tok'ra. This time it was Anise. Great he thought. Jack's favorite person ever. "I am told you seek information on one of our operatives Doctor Jackson." The Tok'ra said to him in even tones.

"Anise." Daniel greeted her. "What can you tell me about your people's activities in Camulus' court or Ptah's?" he kept his tone even in spite of how much he'd rather deal with any other Tok'ra. Better him than Sam who still technically wanted the other woman dead and served on a platter.

"To my knowledge we do not have an operative in either court at this time." She said thoughtfully.

"What about Ba'al?"

She looked at him startled. Well, there was his answer right there. "I shall have to check and get back to you Doctor Jackson."

"Thank you Anise." He said politely and ended the transmission. He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He got up and headed for the commissary alone as everyone was off base but him right now. "Hey Jack. Guess what." He thought.


	9. Present Results

**_AN:_**_ Thanks everyone for your reviews. If you struggle with PTSD for any reason please get help for yourself. My story takes place over several months so Jack has time to adjust but in reality the emotional progress I'm describing takes time and lots of understanding from the people around you. Even after the events in the following chapter Jack would still have episodes because having control and closure helps but it's not a panacea. _

**Chapter 9 – Present Results**

Several days later everyone had their ducks lined up enough for Hammond to have a briefing on everyone's findings. He sat in his old spot and looked around the table. Daniel sat with Teal'c to his right, both with hefty briefing folders for him to review. Doctors Lam and Heightmeyer sat together next to them. Lam had a slim folder as she had little to report herself but was there to affirm Jack's physical condition. Heightmeyer also had a slim report but Jack's therapy had only begun recently so she was unlikely to have enough data to determine if he could be cleared for duty or not. Even if she did George was going to make a suggestion to him that he remain on at least partial medical leave until after Sam had the baby. Jack looked slightly better but he was still rail thin though he'd put some weight back on. He was going to encourage Sam back to light duty as well if she was up to it. Perhaps with Jack on paperwork duty they could both work in the background for a few weeks until the baby was due. Also that would lighten his load considerably as his own paperwork wasn't getting any shorter in the mean time doing two equally time consuming jobs.

Jack and Sam finally showed up barely on time. "My fault sir, I had to hit the head." Sam told him, blushing a bit, apparently having forgotten George was a father and a grandfather and knew full well pregnant women needed to urinate a lot.

"Not a problem Colonel. Have a seat you two and lets being." He looked down at his notes. "Lets start with you Doctor Lam?"

"Yes sir, General O'Neill has improved health wise considerably. He needs to remain under observation and gain minimally thirty more pounds before I consider him optimally healthy again. So far his diet and exercise regimes have been effective and I do not recommend any changes at this time. I'd be comfortable giving him a partial medical release in about ten days and a full one in two months."

"Would you say he's ready for light desk duty Doctor Lam?"

"Absolutely sir so long as his hours are restricted."

"Good. Lets continue. Doctor Heightmeyer, your assessment."

"Sir, General O'Neill shows typical signs of post traumatic stress disorder. He shows moderate improvement and is progressing well. I too would release him to light duty with work day length restrictions to no more than two three hour shifts. I have also brought an assessment for Colonel Carter who was also showing signs of emotional trauma due to the circumstances of General O'Neill's untimely though later redacted death. She has shown considerable emotional progress since his return and it is my medical opinion that she may return to duty if she so wishes."

Jack and Sam glanced at each other and shrugged.

George nodded. He was impressed with both women's reports and now agreed entirely with Jack for hand picking them. "Doctor Lam, is it your assessment Colonel Carter is physically capable of desk duty should she so choose?"

"It is sir."

"All right, if you two doctors have nothing further to add lets move on to our next agenda items. Doctor Jackson, how did your conversation with the Tok'ra go?"

Daniel cleared his throat while Sam and Jack give each other what is Hammond up to looks. "Yes, well initially I was put in contact with Malek who was not especially forthcoming even by Tok'ra standards. Apparently he pawned me off onto Anise after digging for information about why I wanted to know. I, er, didn't give him much other than we'd had a POW returned to us recently. Anise was surprisingly informed and helpful which makes me suspect she has ulterior motives."

"When does she not." Jack groused.

"Doctor Jackson, continue." George shot Jack a look and Sam looked anywhere but the two of them afraid she'd laugh.

"Yes, well, according to her the Tok'ra do not currently have operatives in either Camulus or Ptah's circles. When I asked about Ba'al she looked very surprised and said she'd have to get back to me. As of today she hasn't yet but given her reaction I think we have our answer. Whoever it was, they were installed in Ba'al's entourage and must have been part of the invading force. Most likely I'd say they healed Jack then send him off with the other prisoners which was why the Jaffa never got word that the Tok'ra had him."

"And most likely why he was never questioned." George surmised.

"I agree Sir. He or she probably couldn't get word out without compromising an entirely different mission plan and did the best they could when they realized who it was they were looking at. It wouldn't be the first time a Tok'ra risked themselves to save one of us."

Sam nodded, thinking about Mingala's sacrifice to save Jack from Hathor. Knowing Jack had to be thinking of her too she lightly brushed his hand with the back of her own. A familiar and innocent seeming gesture they had shared a thousand times.

"It seems we may not even need Master Bra'tac's information at this point Teal'c."

"I concur General. The information I have gathered in light of Daniel Jackson's is less informative. There is however another mater I wish to address."

"Proceed Teal'c." George said with a smile, knowing full well what was to happen next. I fact, everyone in the room but Jack and Sam knew what would happen next.

Teal'c stood and went to the closed door which he opened. "It is time." He said.

A slender and now noticeably pregnant young girl tentatively enters the room and stands just inside the door, scanning the room her eyes alight on Jack and she breaks into a huge grin. "Master O'Neill!" she chirps and moves around the room as quickly as her small pregnant body will allow her to. Jack gets up and meets her half way, wrapping her into a bear hug.

"Yeda! How are you kiddo?"

"I am well Master O'Neill. I have brought my parents to meet you and your sim'ka kalach." She looks around Jack and sees Sam. "You must be the beautiful and smarter than all others Sam Carter." She said excited.

Daniel leaned over to Hammond. "Master?" he muttered.

"I'm assuming it's an honorific for any leader in Jaffa society." Hammond replied back quietly.

"Makes sense." Daniel nodded and watched the excited girl gesture in her parents who were followed in by Bra'tac.

Sam smiled at the girl. What a sweetie she thought. When the girl gestured, an older Jaffa couple entered the briefing room and joined Yeda who was still hugging Jack.

"Master O'Neill, these are my parents Yr'tead and Am'ni."

Yr'tead bowed to Jack. "I am honored to meet the man who protected my daughter as he would his own daughter."

"I'm honored to meet you as well Yr'tead. Yeda speaks highly of her wise father and loves him very much." Jack told the man "I am honored to meet you as well Am'ni." Jack told the slender woman warmly.

Sam noticed with some amusement that Jack had a real handle on Jaffa culture. She got up to greet Yeda's family and the girl's eyes widened.

Yeda extracted herself from Jack and went over to Sam. "You are also to be a mother?" It wasn't really a question as the answer was obvious. "The children of sim'ka kalach are blessed beyond measure. Your children will be great warriors."

Sam looked up at Jack and smiled in light amusement.

"I agree. Samantha herself is a great warrior. Any child of hers will be a formidable warrior." Teal'c told the girl.

"You are also a great warrior?" she asked Sam in awe.

"I am." Sam said simply.

"Jack turned to Sam and Yeda. "Sam killed Apophis and his fleet by destroying a sun." he told the girl proudly.

"You are the killer of Apophis?" she asked in awe.

Sam smiled in embarrassment. "you blow up one sun…" she said kiddingly.

Yr'tead looked at Sam in utter awe. "I have known women who were warriors but it is a great honor to meet the Onak Mol Kek ."

Hammond leaned over to Daniel. "Onak mol kek?" he asked quietly.

"Slayer of gods." Daniel explained and Hammond nodded in agreement. Sam certainly was that.

Jack grinned from ear to ear and Sam lightly elbowed him in the ribs. He coughed and toned it down to smirking pridefully as he put an arm around her waist. Not caring how it looked now that everyone in the room was in on the secret.

Sam shook her head. "I'm happy to meet you all. Jack speaks very highly of Yeda. I see that she is very loved by her family."

"Yes. When she was returned to us after we had lost hope of seeing her again," her mother started, "she spoke of a man of great kindness who sacrificed his share of food when she became with child against her will and tried to protect her from the beatings many of the guards enjoyed giving. None of us knew who her protector was beyond that he was a Tau'ri warrior. We owe you a debt that cannot be repaid."

Jack winked at Bra'tak. "You're people got me home to my own family Am'ni. Consider the debt paid in full." He told the woman with a kind smile.

"You should thank Rya'c for that O'Neill. It was he who recognized you first." Bra'tac told him.

Sam turned to Teal'c. "Then I owe your son a great debt." She said with a smile.

Teal'c nodded. He'd have told her she did not but this was not the place to argue. It was time to celebrate. Besides, all of SGC owed Rya'c a great debt now.

Hammond went to the door. "Walter?"

"Sir?"

"Have the refreshments brought in. I think we officially have a party."

"Yes sir." He said with a smile and left to coordinate the TdA crankers bringing in food.

As the food came in Sam worked her way around the table until she was next to Bra'tac. "Master Bra'tac, thank you." She wrapped him in a tight hug.

He hugged her back. "You need give me no thanks Colonel Carter. It was my honor to return O'Neill to you." But he didn't let go of the hug for a long moment.

**_AN2: _**_sim'ka kalach roughly translates to soulmate. _


	10. Results Analysis

_**AN:**__ Last chapter of this story. Thank you for all the kind reviews. I'm very glad you guys are enjoying it. Most people who experience PTSD do have mild to severe relapses and I don't think you ever really recover as sometimes you don't know something is a trigger until you do. I hope if you have struggled with emotionally troubling experiences you got help and if you haven't it's never too late to do so._

**Chapter 10 – Results Analysis **

Jack popped his head into Sam's lab. Everyone had speculated about the father of her child but as neither Jack who was now unofficially back to running the SGC or Sam had given any indication that they were any more friends than they were previously the rumors dwindled to which local guy might be the father and wasn't it swoonworthy of the General to not care a bit about it. Both had shrugged it off with amusement. He was pondering applying for a join-spouse to keep her from getting reassigned but they hadn't talked much about getting married yet and he didn't want her to think he was only asking because of the baby. Jack decided to have her sign the deed for his house later this afternoon. That way neither of them had to worry about where their child would live.

She was sitting in front of her computer absently tapping her pen on the metal lab table, lost in thought.

"Earth to Carter." He said affectionately.

She started. "General. I didn't notice you come in." she gave him a megawatt smile though "What brings you to my lab sir?"

"Well," he bounced on his heals, hands shoved in pockets. "You have an appointment with Doc Lam and I need to see Kate for my appointment after so I wondered if you wanted some company at your appointment?"

"It's oh three hundred already? Crap."

Jack chuckled. No one could lose track of time like his Carter. Except Daniel he admitted to himself. On the up side after his chat with Kate he got to take her home, cuddle on the couch and possibly rub her adorable but sore feet. Her tall lean frame was handling the weight of pregnancy well. He knew she'd be ready for active service right away and was honestly glad that even though their first child had been an accident it had been one that happened after he was riding a desk. Their job was dangerous. He'd have been a nervous wreck a few years ago in the same position. He wondered how upset George would be if he just set up a baby fence in his office during the day when Carter was offworld.

"What were you working on?" he asked, peering at her computer while she put her things away.

"Just running some computer models on the replicators. Their power matrix is fascinating."

"Don't play with the real ones." He warned her.

"Why would I do that?" she asked him teasingly.

"I know you." He grumped.

Sam giggled.

"No giggling Carter." He groused at her but gave her a wink anyway. "Come on. I don't want you to be late."

"Yes sir." She drew out in a long suffering voice.

"How is it that I'm 'The Man' and I get zero respect around here." He threw up his hands.

"Don't look at me. I said yes sir." She shrugged as she walked next to him.

"Yah but it's the way you say it." He grumped good naturedly. "I know you're being sarcastic."

"I would never be sarcastic sir."

"See. There it is again..."

* * *

Jack sat in Kate's office looking at her scribble notes. "Ok. Sorry about that." She told him. "So how are things today?" she asked him brightly knowing he'd just came from Sam's 32 week ultrasound and figured he'd focus on that for the most part. She wasn't wrong.

"Well, I'm going to be a dad again in about month so I'm moderately terrified." He admitted though his voice was amused.

"Do you think you are ready emotionally?"

"No one is ready to be a parent emotionally. Ever."

"That sounds like someone who's been a parent."

He grimaced. "Hopefully a better one this time."

She nodded. "Your concerns are reasonable. I'm sure you and Sam have talked about that at length?"

"Oh yah. All weapons have safeties, that sort of things. I made a stupid stupid mistake and it cost me everything once already. I won't let it ever happen again."

"Jack that's all anyone can ever do."

He nodded thoughtfully. "I think I've mostly broke the habit of randomly thinking in Goa'uld. It still happens once in a while but not all the time like it was."

"How are you sleeping?"

"Better than Sam." He admitted with a chuckle. "Nightmares have subsided other than the occasional one here and there. Honestly seeing that Yeda was doing well took the edge off of them. She's not much younger than Cassie. I can't imagine what that was like for her but her folks welcomed her home with open arms."

"Are you having depressive episodes?"

"Oh now and again but no more so than I had them before this honestly. I could use some time up at the cabin to decompress but that can wait until after Sam has the baby and she's well enough to travel again."

"Good. You're making excellent progress. I'd release you now for full duty but I think I'll put that off for a few more weeks."

"Why's that?" his voice concerned.

"In a few weeks you will have your hands full. Doctor Lam says you plan on taking time off to be with your child which I fully support and agree with. Aside from that I want to make sure the baby doesn't cause unforeseen stress first."

"Ok. I can live with that." He decided. It gave him more time with Sam anyways which he wasn't about to turn down.

"All right, if there's nothing else I'll see you Monday Jack."

He got up and smiled at her. "Sure. Baring an alien invasion."

"Baring that." She grinned and walked him to her office door. Have a good weekend, both of you." She said by way of acknowledging Sam who had been sitting in her waiting area typing on her lap top.

"Have a good one Doc." Jack told her. "Ready to go Carter?"

"Yup."

"Good. Let's blow this joint and get some ice cream."

"Sir you know the way to my heart."

Kate chuckled and shook her head as they walked out. Jack would be fine.


End file.
